<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teacher by Minne_My</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449643">Teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My'>Minne_My</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Nuns, Teaching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dot had chosen the convent life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dot finished writing on the blackboard just as the bell rang. Her class, half a dozen rambunctious little girls, tumbled in with much pushing and shoving. Dot cleared her throat softly and they all wriggled untidily into place.</p><p>Sister Veronica as she was officially known, started off the afternoon with the story of Job. The girls listened raptly as she wove her way through the story, bringing this unreachable figure to the forefront, making them feel his anguish and devotion, concluding neatly to the question and answer portion of the lesson.</p><p>The girls looked adoringly at her, this reassuring figure draped in black robes. Never stern, always practical and when she turned just so towards the window, her face was quite lovely. Three of the girls already dreamed of pledging themselves to the convent where they too, could bathe in serenity and look virtuous in the sunlight. It seemed terribly romantic. For the others, one was more interested in climbing trees and the other two were practising their devastating film star smiles for the boys in the school down the road. That was the kind of romantic notions they were harbouring.</p><p>'Now girls, remember I'll be testing you on the story tomorrow' she said. 'Off you go now.' She reminded one to pull her socks up, called another over to neatly re-plait her hair and wiped a smudge of dirt off yet one more cheek. Another day, another lesson to be learned. She took modest pride in playing her part in teaching the youth of today. No cloistered life for her, she was born to be instructive. </p><p>Dot Williams, as her mother had named her, was satisfied with her calling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>